Star Wars: Broken
by Jedi Commando13
Summary: The members of Prudii Squad are sent behind enemy lines, yet they will meet an old friend, who will become their worst enemy. Rated T for violence and Language.
1. Galaxy at War

**Star Wars: Broken**

This might have short chapters but I really don't care since it's my first story. I only own the OCs, and George Lucas owns Star Wars! Please review! Also as of right now this isn't the entire story, much more to come…

**Chapter 1**

**Year: 1.5 ABY**

"Incoming!" Jedi Commando ran head first into battle, the way Mandalorians should. As soon as he heard the cry, he scooped up his helmet and blaster and ran to the front lines. Right behind him were Sami and Jason. Blaster fire rained down on the valiant Rebel defenders, but they were greatly outnumbered by the Imperials. The battlefield was in chaos, smoke rose through the air. Jedi blasted any stormtrooper stupid enough to get into his blastersights. "Prudii lead respond." Jedi's heard over his comm. "Reporting!" he yelled straining to hear over the blaster fire, cannons, and screams of pain from the wounded. "We need you to even the odds with a bit of sabotage, you up for it?" Jedi grinned under his helmet. He wasn't a foot soldier after all, he was a commando. "Understood, flanking these imps as we speak." He ran over to where Sami and Jason were and barked out, "Squad with me! Mando'ade, Oya!" Ardenaline pumped through all of them, making the Mandalorian Rebels much more deadly to anything that stood in their path.

His squad fell in behind him, for once Jedi realized Jason hadn't made some witty remark. He ran towards the Imperials, a raging firestorm to whoever say his jet black armor, which was the last thing they saw until they crumbled, killed by Commando, Sami, or Jason. Just at the last second they launched they jet packs and careened upward towards the sky, leaving a vapor trail in their wake. "Woo hoo!" Great, thought Jedi, now it's time for Dosii's joke. "Can't touch me now eh chaakar! The ladies love a man who can fly!" Jedi sighed. He thought that it would come to this. Ever since Jason Dosii had gotten a jetpack attached to his armor it had been the basis of his humor. Jedi wished that his demolition expert just had mandalorian armor like Sami or he did. "Dosii?" he finally said.

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut it you di'kut."

"Harsh sir."

"Shut it! We got imps to slot and an artillery encampment to blow to the other side of the Galaxy."

That time it had been Sami to yell. She tended to get annoyed with Jason's wise cracks, Jedi tended to find some funny, but she hated most of them. "Both of you calm down, we don't want to argue our way to a firing squad!" That shut them up, that and the fact they were nearing the target area. "Ready for some action," asked Jedi. He could imagine their grins being as big as his as the both responded in unison, "Hell yeah." The Imperial artillery encampment was more like a fortress than a staging ground. There were four towers, one on each edge of the square that was their target. Jedi noticed at least twenty heavy cannons, some from the Clone Wars, the same ones that gave him cover long ago. He was behind those times. He felt that his duty from those days was over, and that a new tyrant needed to be stopped.

As they rocketed towards the ground someone noticed, and a barrage of blaster fire came towards their direction. The three Mandalorian Rebels fired back as the touched the ground, and their mission, one that could turn the edge of the battle to favor the Rebellion, became a full blown battle. These were the odds Mandalorians liked, the honor of coming out victorious when being greatly outnumbered. However as more and more Imperial gunners swarmed towards these three warriors, all seemed lost. Yet these commandos had one more trick to play.


	2. Why can't we be friends?

**Chapter 2**

Enjoy!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sami yelled, "You said you don't have any Mandalorian armor, but you have a jet pack, and a flame thrower, and everything else you need to make one!" She did have to admit it was an effect tactic, especially looking at the charred remains of all those stupid enough to find Mandalorians. Jason just gave her that cheesy grin of his and replied, "The mando armor makes it harder to see my extremely attractive figure, as you know, you've seen me shirtless."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I tried not to puke," was her comeback, she jabbed his chest with a blaster, "And wow that thing was hairier than a wookiee."

Commando found the joke and the comeback funny. She felt Jason Dosii was the most arrogant person she'd ever met in the galaxy, and she responded with equally insulting comebacks. She had no idea how Jedi recruited him, but she did respect his ability to fight, and his expertise in explosives. Jedi finally stopped laughing and ordered them to start laying charges, to which Jason had to respond with a, "Kandosii." She went to work silently. They went from gun to gun and barrack to barrack. But as they met up near the forward command post, they noticed a figure at the door, obviously attempting to break in.

Jedi also noticed that a group of stormtroopers sneaking up behind this lone assailant. He had been told that other commandos would be there, but they had gone through the whole base, and all they had met was some Imps, whose idea of a warm welcome was trying to blast them into bits. However there was one other thing that made Commando want to help this man. The man was obviously trying to slice into the main door, and there was one more thing Prudii Squad needed, a slicer. Jedi cautiously checked to see if anyone was sneaking up on him also, then quietly whispered into his comm. "Sami, I need a bullet into one of those plastic boy's head. Understood?" "Loud and clear," was her reply.

Sami lined up the shot of the leader in her sniper rifle's sight. Her finger inched closer to pulling the trigger, second by second. She finally pulled the trigger, and watched the stormtrooper captain fall dead. The man at the door looked around and started firing at the rest of the foes still facing him. The others had been looking at the sniper, clad in bright red Mandalorian armor, and the other two who had joined the fight. It took four commandos a matter of minutes to wipe out a contingent of twenty five or more stormtroopers.

Afishee Ita looked at the group of three that had saved his life. He also noticed one was in Rebel Special Forces armor, a good sign for a Rebel like him, and the other two were in Mandalorian armor. He had to ask, "mando'ade?" or if they were mandalorian in mando'a. The one who seemed to be their leader, the one in black Mandalorian armor repied,

"Elek, and you ner vod?" Jedi liked the fact that this man could fight well, and seemed to be mandalorian, like the rest of Prudii Squad.

"Yes, sir." Ita had to admit these were the first Mandalorians he had seen in the rebellion. "Reporting for duty alor!"

"Just form up, the one in the red is Samantha Meshla, or Sami. The other one is Jason, the di'kut, Dosii and I'm RC-2213, or Jedi Commando," was his reply. It was short sweet, and to the point, "and you are?"

That comment got laughs out of Sami, but protests out of Jason. Ita replied, "Afishee Ita, commando slicer. Sir did I just hear you correctly say you're RC-2213, A clone?" He never really expected that a clone commando would be in the Rebellion, "I have no problem with that sir, just wondering." Instead of the leader responding the one in special forces armor, Jason, cut the Jedi off and chuckled, "Afishee? Who names there kid Afishee? You sure that your parents don't hate you? Cause let me tell ya, there is no way anyone would like to be friends with a di'kut with that name."

"Yeah, and I don't want to fight you over this either," Ita scowled back. The one thing he needed was a bad comedian.

"Shut it both of you!" Jedi was starting to get annoyed by the arguing going on. "Just lay the explosives so we can get the hell out of here!" That got them working. Although most of the Imperials were dead, they knew that more were coming. Ita went back to the door, and Jason and Sami waited for the breach. When it finally came they fought to the commander's office, where Ita went to work on the commanders files. Sami, Jason and Jedi went to the compound's gate. Afishee came running out and reported, "We got battle plans for weeks here, and I even made sure to make it look like no one sliced the files." Jedi realized that Ita was like a brother he had known in the Clone Wars, Fixer, who was also a cautious slicer. They left the base, unfortunately there was the fact that Ita had no jet pack and they had to find his speeder to sneak back around.

Sami went ahead of the rest of the group. She was glad that they finally had a sniper, but wasn't exactly in the mood for a long speeder ride home. Lucky she was relatively care-free, so it really didn't matter. However when they finally caught up, she noticed a figure trailing them. Another Mandalorian with gold armor she'd recognize anyway. She knew he wouldn't have noticed her without his armor, but she had taken her helmet off. He looked at her, she looked back at him. Her jaw dropped as she finally choked out his name, "Davik." The rest of the squad looked behind them, and saw the man Sami had come to fear, waiting to strike


	3. Ahh good old crazy ex

Chapter 3

Hopefully this is longer and better than the first two chapters because admittedly they aren't great. Anyway enjoy!

Davik Kyram looked at his ex-girlfriend. He saw the genuine fear, fear of him, in her eyes. It cut deep into his heart like a sharp blade. To believe she had loved him once, but now gingerly backed away as he grew closer. Then she said his name, "Davik." The three she was with heads shot back, and had some of the quickest draws Davik had ever seen. He made a note of that, all those were traits were vital to notice in his profession. One of them was wearing black mandalorian armor, armor that showed scars from many intense battles, and it had some sort of familiarity to it. There was an awkward silence before the Davik finally said, "Sami who the hell are this di'kut, and why haven't you talked to me." He stepped closer again but this time the man with the familiar armor blocked his path, acting as a barrier between Davik and the woman he still loved. Sami, finally gaining enough composure to talk and finally choked out, "I… How… I left you for murdering a man remember? Just… Just leave me alone for once." Those words cut deeper. Davik's temper was the fury of a volcano as he took another menacing step forward, but the one in the black armor stopped still blocked his path. They looked at each other through their visors, both in mandalorian armor, both proud, both determined to fight. "The lady said back off, or do you need to learn some manners, chaakar," Jedi Commando sneered.

Davik realized that voice was that of Jango Fett, and that the man was a clone, a pale imitation of a man, a droid with feelings. "Get outta my way or you'll die like the rest of your brothers, you clone scumbag."

"I'll forget that, but I'm giving you to three before I blast your base, and you, into wild space where some spacers will find pieces of you for the next five years. You see we clones still know how to kill, and how to show respect." Jedi was disgusted by this man who thought that he was expendable.

"Watch it clone. You shouldn't even be a rebel scumbag in the first place. Now if you blow that base, you, and the rest of you will rot in an Imperial prison, or dead on the ground." Davik hated clones. He hated them for everything. To claim to be human was too insulting to him, a real man. A man who spent grew in a womb, not a tank. "You got three seconds."

"No, you have one. Trust me I've killed a lot of hutt'une in this galaxy, you won't be any harder." Jedi's senses were alert. He took the detonator for the charges at the imperial camp. He waited for his foe to make the first move against him. What happened next he wasn't entirely sure. He saw Davik lunge at him, and then he felt like he was being squeezed into a trash compactor. In reality Davik had struck Commando in the gut, sending him flying backwards and knocking his blaster out of his hand. Sami, Jason and Afishee all opened fire at this assailant, all missing by less than an inch. What was even worse was Jason had been injured. Jedi got back off the ground, and noticed the detonator nearby. He lunged at it, putting the mission before his life again. He grabbed it only to have Davik step on his arm, keeping it mere centimeters away from the detonator. He was amazed at the fact that this one man could hold four at bay. Yet Jedi wasn't one to give up easily. His gun arm was pinned down under Davik's foot, but he other arm was free. He lashed out at Davik's heel. The knife from his gauntlet still cut well, right into the soft tendon of Davik's heel. At the same time one of Sami's shots slammed into Davik's arm. He knew he could never win against these four rebels. Even though they had messed up until now he knew eventually they would have hit him, even if he hadn't been pinning the clone's arm down, and if he wasn't injured. He was on his back, unable to walk with his ankle bleeding, while he watched the clone destroy the Imperial base. He activated his jetpack, and soared off into the wild blue yonder, shouting curses at the commandos who had finally been a match for him.

Jedi breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that by finally destroying the Imperial base that the rebel soldiers fighting at the front could finally gain a victory against the empire. However he looked up at the sky, where the man who had just attacked them fled to. Jedi found more and more mandalorians every day, and that some fought for the tyranny of the empire. "Well he won't be running a marathon anytime soon," Jedi had a slight sarcastic and comedic side to him; he had it since the clone wars. Then he looked over at Sami, and she looked back at him. He finally wondered aloud, "Sami, how exactly did you know him?" Now this made Jason chime in, even with a busted arm, "Yeah Sami, how do you know this man, and how much of you did he see since you two seem to have dated?" She sighed. They could all tell this wasn't going to be easy for her to admit. She regretted even meeting Davik Kyram. She explained her relationship to them. "Davik Kyram and I go back a long time."

"Well there's your problem. He's mando, like us but not nearly as good looking, and his last name means death in mando'a." For once a wise crack of Jason's made sense...usually it had them stumped for an hour or so.

"Uhh let's just skip that since we all know what my last name means in mando'a," was Sami's response. Her last name was meshla, or beautiful in mando'a. Most men who knew what that meant felt it fit her name well. "Anyway we grew up together in Keldable on Mandalore."

Jedi knew where that was, he had fled to Mandalore with Kal Skirata and many other clones that had refused to kill jedi after order 66. That might have been why he felt that he recognized her from somewhere before their little adventure on Mandalore*.

"I have no idea, but anyway we got along until I started to date him, and realized what that monster was really like…"

Time for a flashback, we'll be back after these commercial messages.

Just a few notes:

*To be explained in a later story.

Mando'a- Mandalorian language

Di'kut- Mando'a for idiot/moron

Chaakar- Mando'a thief/grave robber, basically an insult

Hutt'une- Mando'a for coward, basically.

Mesha and Kyram are mando'a for beautiful and death but there are commas in both words so beautiful is mesh'la and kry'am. I hope that this might be helpful.

Mandalore- A Planet that is home to the mandalorians,it used to be home to the taungs:The original mandalorians. I hope that this might be helpful.

**Keldable-The capital of Mandalore/ Major city**


	4. Yea! A flashback, Oooh, Ahh

Chapter 4

This chapter is a flashback so that's why the characters are younger and thanks to Sev Fett to the Cuy'var Dar 10 for letting me use his ocs. Like I usually say, enjoy.

3 BBY

It was a week after her nineteenth birthday. She ran through the streets of Keldabe looking for someone, a man she loved. Of course they were just kids, they didn't really get too deep in commitment, but still she loved him more than she could have ever imagined. Unfortunately for her as she finally found him it would be the end of all her ignorance, her bliss, because this was the day Samantha Meshla realized that Davik Kyram was a criminal, and an insult to the name Mandalorian. She saw him in a fight again, his gold armor glistening in the sun, but on Mandalore there would be fights anyway, it's what happens when warriors are restless. He threw his opponent to the ground, and then looked up, to see her grinning, well more so flirting, at him. "Davik, you always know how to show off to a lady," she said. "Well, uh... welcome to the party," another man flew at him, another man landed on the ground, "You ready?"

"Almost, just I need to talk to Tawny about something, she said it was important."

"Fine but just don't take long, I want to be alone with you, if you know what I mean." Davik didn't exactly like Tawny Fett, she never liked him, Sami had told him this, and Sami said Tawny always, "had a bad feeling about this," whenever he was there. They walked together, hand in hand to his speeder. They then headed, to Kyrimorut, where Tawny along with her husband Sev and the rest of the clone commandos and Jedi Kal Skirata had saved from the Empire. As they finally reached the outskirts of Kal Skirata's stronghold a lone clone stopped them, he was wearing Katarn armor that of a clone commando, not Mandalorian armor like the others usually wore. "Got any jedi? Our hotels aren't full yet, only a few credits per night," this one had a Concord Dawn accent, like Jango Fett, and a sense of sarcastic humor. "Look I'm not here with Jedi, I just kill them. Now just let us pass so we can do our business and go." Davik was quick and to the point. Sami and the clone were both offended by that, Davik forgot that she actually respected the Jedi Order, how he could never imagine. "look I'll pound your shebs for that but I'm a nice guy, some others here would just kill you now," he spoke the truth, most of his brothers would have killed them on the spot, the jedi actually cared for the clones, some of them respected that, this one more than others, "Now just move along and if this guy causes any trouble I'd look for a new man, I'm available."

"Thanks, but no," was her only reply. Most men tried to hit on her, and she didn't have any armor to cover her appearance, just a tight body suit, which made guys even more attracted. She really needed some. They speed off towards their destination, unaware the clone had stuck a tracking beacon on the back of the speeder. Tawny was standing outside, and frowned when she saw Davik. Sami ran up to her and they hugged, they were close, Tawny was Sami's closest friend and mentor. "So what is it you wanted me to see? I really need to get going." Tawny knew this wouldn't be easy to explain, she knew what love did to people, and when they turned out to be there worst nightmare, it was heartrending. Tawny looked Sami straight in the eyes, and finally spoke. "Ad'ika, Davik isn't the man you thought he was."

"Huh?"

"Sami, he's a murderer. One of our men found a dying man near Enceri. I was with them; he mentioned that he had been tortured nearly to death by a man fitting Davik's description; he said he fought the same man earlier. He died soon after. Turns out Davik has been doing some illegal things, murder, torture, and some other things that would get him on top of the Jedi order's top 10 wanted list, plus he's slotting anyone who gets in his way. I'm sorry but I'm sure it's true. "

"No, no. I trust you but I know you don't like Davik, but I can't believe you'd do this to make me leave him. You're using me, I never… I can't," she was on the verge of tears. Love can save you or ruin you, It can make you save the galaxy, or leave it in darkness. When you're young you don't realize that, it's all a game to you. Sami tried to tell herself Tawny was just lying but Sami knew it wasn't true, neither one would lie to each other. Unfortunately Davik overheard the whole conversation, and Sami never felt him shock her, and Tawy barely had time draw her blaster before Davik slammed her to the ground knocking her unconscious, but the shot was heard from miles away.

Two clones came running when they heard Tawny's blaster discharge, and found Tawny and Sami missing. Sev Fett was furious, his wife was missing for the 100th time, he turned to his brother, the clone who had stopped Davik and Sami as they entered, and yelled, "Did you get the tracking beacon on the speeder? Did you?"

"Relax ner vod, I got it, I'm tracking it as we speak, now get some weapons, I'll be right back, we're going to get Tawny back ok? She'll be fine." Jedi Commando wished it was true. He didn't want to know what Sev would be like when if she died. They ran off, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

When Sami awoke she found herself bound to a pole, her hands tied around it, and behind her back. Tawny was on the ground next to her, in a similar situation. Tawny however had apparently come out of unconsciousness earlier, and bloody. "I…I said he wa…was a monster...he's an aruetii, Sami" Tawny said realizing Sami was awake. When their eyes finally adjusted to the dark of the cell they were trapped in they found that they weren't the only inhabitants, two more people were trapped in there also, bloody and bruised, and nearly dead. Now she knew Tawny spoke the truth, and she started to sob. Just then, at the worst possible moment, the man who was causing all this suffering walked in. "Now, I'm gonna finish you now and you'll leave here a corpse like I always wanted you to be, Tawny." Davik then realized Sami was conscious, "Sami…"

"No."

"Listen I don't want you to…"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear it! You're a murderer, a criminal, and worst of all, aruetii. I hope you die,you flea bitten,scum-bag!" Sami said to the aruetii Davik was, then she spat at his face...nailing him in the eye with deadly accuracy.

Davik snarled. He still loved her, and she was ridiculing him, wanting him to die. He stormed closer to her. He hit her; his rage was controlling his thoughts. He kept striking her, until he realized he was hurting the woman he loved. Her cheek was cut, and fear was in her eyes. It hurt him even more; he grabbed her again, then he kissed her, while she struggled to escape his grasp. It would have gone on longer had two clones not arrived, then one in black armor spoke as they walked in, blasters drawn. While Sev, he didn't have time to change armor, he was in his Katarn armor that commandos used to wear.

"Let her go, chaakar," Jedi Commando ordered. He was wearing his Mandalorian armor, and he was flanked by his brother, Sev Fett,with his DC-17m sniper attachment held up to his vizor, and both appalled by what they saw. Davik turned around, only to have Sev jump at him with a vibro-blade knife, giving him a scar down the middle of Davik's forehead and nose. Davik tried to get a hold of Sev's DC-15s side-arm pistol but Sev caught notice and broke Daviks wrist. Sev whispered to Davik tauntingly, "Come on, you di'kutla hut'uun...what are you afraid of?" Sev continued to beat Davik until Tawny, recently freed by Jedi, ran over to him to get him off Davik and she said,"Undesii, calm down, cyar'ika, let him go". Sami, mentally distraught, instead of running, stayed to help Jedi, Sev, and Tawny get the other two out, and give medical attention. Sev and Jedi took the nearest bloodied up one and Tawny and Sami took the other and left Davik, bleeding and swearing. This would be a beginning of a long hatred of clones for Davik. Finally Tawny spoke while struggling with one of the people that were bloodied up by Davik, "Sami, you've had a long day, you should go home." Sami sighed, she agreed, but had no way to get back to Keldabe. Finally one of the clones, Jedi Commando, said as if he had read her thoughts, "I'll get her home." She agreed and they barely spoke as he brought her to her home. When they finally reached it they just stood there in silence. "Well? You getting out?" Jedi asked

"I don't think I can."

"Why?"

"Today, what happened. I just don't know if I can go on."

"You'll survive. Everyone has bad relationships, you just go a crazy di'kut," he sighed. He never knew how to explain it, "Look, you might never get over him, you might always feel afraid whenever his is even in the same system, but if I can kill my own brother, a brother I was close to, to save a man who never, and I mean never did anything for me, you can survive a bad relationship. Plus, if your parents really love you, not going to them will hurt them even more." He took off his helmet, and looked at her, straight into her eyes, straight into her soul. They just stayed there, looking at each other. Finally she responded. "Thanks, I guess, I mean, I don't… thanks, I needed that." They grew closer to each other and kissed. Not just a regular kiss, but a passionate one, one neither one of them wanted to end. One the Jedi Order would warn you that it meant getting to deep rooted in passion, but neither one cared. When it finally did she walked away leaving Jedi to his thoughts, how even for him, a grizzled war veteran, that the galaxy never ceased to amaze him. Little did either know that they would meet up again, and although only a year later neither one knew who they were with. How they would take a bullet for one another, but not remember one of the most life-changing experiences of their lives.

Later that night, Sev was helping Tawny get her armor refitted...soon enough Sev was speaking,to Tawny,"Ya know, I was furious earlier, when you went missing...".

"I know, Cyar'ika...I know," Tawny said looking away from his gaze.

"Do you know how it would have been if you died today?" Sev asked.

Tawny didn't answer, she didn't know how to actually.

Sev got a good look at Tawny this time and he didn't realize that Davik put that much pain on his wife...'what a disgrace' Sev thought to himself.

"Cyar'ika, I love you." Sev finally said.

"I love you too, Sev." Tawny said back with a smile and they together went to Kal Skirata's place for dinner, true lovers, who would go to the other side of the galaxy and back for each other.

**More notes to clear things up (some of these are repeats):**

Cyar'ika- Mando'a for darling, beloved, sweetheart

Di'kut- Mando'a for moron, idiot, foolish/ useless person

Keldabe- Capital of Mandalore

Hut'uun- Mando'a for coward, but holds much more offense since Mandalorians are warriors.

Undesii-calm down

Chaakar-thief, criminal

Aruetii-traitor

Enceri- Small trading outpost/town near Kyrimorut

Kyrimorut- Kal Skirata's hideout on Mandalore for enemies of the Empire (clone defectors/Jedi

Ad'ika- Little one (affectionate)

Madalore- planet, home of Mandalorians


	5. I had writers blockshort, enjoy please

Chapter 5

So to recap we found out how Davik got his scar (see profile for descripition), why Sami hates his guts, and how Jedi might play into all this now back to main story (note the last chapter was how Sami and Jedi remembered it, so she didn't tell all of it to them…)

Back to 1.5 ABY

"Well that explains something."

"That is?"

"Why she seems to reject every guy she sees, I was beginning to think she was a…"

"Jason just shut it before she sends you back to Nar Shaddaa in a body bag." Jedi knew what he was going to say, and it would have been the end of their comedian, and he wasn't in the mood to find a new demolitions expert. "Look Sami, can you still handle the fact that this, thing, is back and an imp trying to kill us?"

She looked back at him, stunned that he would ask that. She sworn that she would kill Davik the next time they met, and although she wasn't able to do it just then. Then she finally spoke out. "Jedi, I've wanted to kill the hut'uun ever since that day, it won't be a problem." Well that was an understatement to say the least. She hated to admit that she still might have had feelings for him. She checked her rifle to see if it was in good condition, then reloaded it to show her eagerness at the possibility of finally fighting her crazy-ex.

"Alright then, let's get to the speeder, Ita where is it?" Jedi had a bad feeling about this, he just wanted to get back to rebel lines so they could get this over with. "Oh and Afishee?"

"Sir?"

"Sorry about this, not a great way to introduce you into a squad. Oh and you don't have to call me 'sir' all the time, Jedi Commando or Jedi or Commando will be fine."

"No problem, uhh, Jedi. Honestly this happens a lot whenever I join a new squad or unit, although, usually I'm the one interrogating them to make sure they won't pull a blaster on the rest of us. They usually hate me at first for it until they realize I'm a good ally and damn good at slicing. We get over it and get along fine." Afishee was cautious, really cautious. The more Jedi talked to Afishee the more he saw his old friend and brother, Fixer, the same way Jason reminded him of Scorch…sometimes Jedi wondered if they were still alive. "Except…I don't really trust Jason."

"You'll get used to him, we all do eventually." Jedi was about to continue on the subject when he heard the comm. in his helmet had started buzzing, he had to take the call, and see what else they had to do.

"So you don't trust me Mr. fishy?" Jason had overheard Ita's remark about him while he was still arguing with Sami. They both walked over. "Well I won't shoot you but I will put vinegar in your underwear." Sami shook her head in agreement with Dosii, for once, she was surprised. He grinned at the prospect of all the things he could do to annoy his new squad mate, the same way siblings think of ways to terrorize each other. Well, Jason would have loved to see Ita try to explain it, and get a few laughs around, but he saw Jedi yelling in the comm. and swearing as he finally stopped. Jason could only have imaged what Jedi's expression was under his helmet. Commando walked over to the rest of them, not entirely sure how to explain this. "Well they want our autographs for blowing up the artillery but now they want us to blow up the main base here, and they have elites with a high tech security system, lots of turrets, and lots of stormtroopers…maybe a battalion, i'm not sure."

"Well finally they give me the fame I deserve." Jason really hoped for a promotion when he got back, he was sick of being a private, even though he really couldn't be bossed around as a commando and Mandalorian, but his superiors always had some way to screw and overlook him, he always gave them one. "Well we're Mando'ade, we can take on the galaxy if we wanted."

"That's not the worst part," Jedi really loathed this complication, "If our new 'friend' got to a medcenter for his ankle he'll be there." He guessed that Sami's frown and swallow under her helmet. Prudii Squad always got hard complications, like Dosii had said, it was a good thing they were Mando.

He ordered them to go off towards their new target, dreading the fact he had a really bad feeling about what was to come. Being Force-sensitive, having a bad feeling, meant something bad would happen. He finally asked, "Meshla are you sure you'll be ok?" Her reply was short and to the point, "I don't know, Jedi." Davik was a loyal Imperial, she guessed as much with his ideology, and he would stop at nothing to get to her, and kill her friends, slowly and painfully.

So Prudii squad made their way to the Imperial Military base…bringing death with them, as they may kill all who stand in their way.

More notes:

Nar Shaddaa: Smugglers' Moon controlled by the hutts, Jason Dosii homeworld

Hut'uun: Singular of hut'uune, so Mando'a for coward but way more insulting since mandos are warriors.

Mando'ade: Mando'a for Mandalorian

Well that's all not much today or this chapter, wait until Prudii Squad and Davik meet up at the imperial base, Wa ha ha ha!


	6. Online chat with Vader and imp welcoming

Chapter 6

So last chapter was short so let's see how this is, enjoy, review, all that stuff

He had just come out of the medical center, filled with more pain and anger than ever. Davik Kyram had finally been humiliated; normally his victims were pleading for mercy and crying for their mothers, the weak fools. He didn't care; he just wanted them dead for fighting the Empire, the only government that knew how to run something. However now the woman he still loved (and stalked) was fighting to destroy that, and was doing it with a clone, one who should be a slave for the emperor, and one who Davik had realized have given him his scar. Davik knew the armor looked familiar somehow, but didn't know that this clone had ruined his life…he still had a memory of the one who gave him the scar, his humiliation, the one had Blood-red armor and was taunting him and that made him hated clones even before two of them had given him his scar, they were expendables, material that was worthless after a while that didn't know it, at least droids did.

He had a limp and a deep gash in his ankle, a compliment from one of the clones. He also had a bandage under where he had been shot in his arm, he was surprised it did damage under his armor, mandalorian armor was strong. However he used the pain, it made him more deadly, the same way it blinds pawns of the dark side of the Force, and if Davik could have been trained in the dark side, he would have. So any stormtrooper that had the misfortune of walking past him and bothered him died, just like they would have if they had done the same to Darth Vader, who Davik was going to report his failure to.

When the hologram of Vader appeared, as if out of nowhere, Davik prostrated in front of his master, he hardly knew it but he was also a slave of Darth Vader and the Emperor. "Report, assassin." The foreboding and massive figure had a deep voice, to only add to his fearsome appearance.

"Well, my lord, I…" he gulped, "I failed for once." The dark lord was displeased; Davik Kyram was one of the most capable assassins in the Empire, minus Palpatine's dark jedi.

"I hope you are not becoming weak, it would be a shame to dispose of you…"

"No!I mean–Vader," he very rarely called in master by his name, "I will deal with these rebel scumbags, even if they are Mandalorian like me, they are insults, and there were _clones _as well, they will also die by my hand." He sneered when he said clones. Now that had attracted Darth Vader's interests, he had known that some clones refused to serve the Empire, but he hunted them down like Jedi Knights, and he was unaware that any were in the Rebellion. "Tell me more about these clones."

"Well, one wears black Mandalorian armor, old clone commando equipment, Concord Dawn accent, and the training to go with the commando equipment and another wears Blood-red armor had a real gruffy voice with a small Concord Dawn accent, has training just as the other with the hard-ware to match."

"Don't bore me with these mere facts; I need a designation or two, if you have any, something you can identify specifically."

"Yeah, well it was in a databank of wanted traitors, I think it was RC-2213 and another one…I couldn't find anything on him…but he is the husband of Tawny Fett. He gave me this." Davik had poined to his scar when he said the last sentence.

Vader knew the first designation, he knew the clone. That specific clone knew who he was, that he was once a Jedi Knight, a hero, that the butcher of the Jedi was Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, but the other he did not know so well…the knight talked about him often at the temple and at which was now lying in ruins. Vader then added, "Jedi Commando, finally you returned."

"You know him?"

"Yes," Vader hesitated and then added coldly, "He's the clone who was force-sensitive during the Clone Wars."

"You mean he's a Jedi?" It had never occurred to Davik that even clones could be Force-sensitive. To think that one man out of millions of identical copies could be different by a chromosome didn't make sense. "Why isn't he a dark jedi or in jail?"

"He's too good for most of us, we can never catch him, he just sends them back dead, or worse."

"What do you mean worse?" To him being dead was the worst thing that could ever happen. He only feared death. Although he wasn't a Sith, Vader had taught him some things.

"He sends them back alive, he is weak. He shows compassion and spares them. They are also weak. He gets into their mind and makes cold blooded killers rethink what they do, how they won't do anything after that, to be spared. However you, my assassin, you are strong. Hatred flows through you. I can sense it emanating from you. Your hatred for being beaten by him, your hatred for the Jedi for never doing anything for anyone, hatred for clones, especially this one for giving you your scar. You will not fail me."

The praise brought a smile to Davik's disfigured face. He liked to be recognized for his efficiency, for doing what he did best.

"Should I kill him my lord?"

"No, I could turn him to the dark side. I want him alive, no disintegrations, no mauling, and no permanent damage. His squad however, you may deal with them however you please, they mean nothing to me."

"I will do your bidding my master." He was about to walk out except Vader's hologram spoke.

"I sense you are disturbed. There is something bothering you, Kyram, and Jedi Commando will use that against you. What is it?"

"Well one of his squad members, his sniper, well, it's a woman, and I, umm, had a, uhh, relationship with her."

"She is a member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor, you should not be troubled."

"I still have feelings for her, and well, could I maybe, deal with her personally? As in not have some interrogator droid, uhh, well scare her mentally, she won't be worth anything a shell of a woman."

"You get me Jedi Commando, and the girl will be yours. Now I have other pressing matters to attend to, now go and destroy these Rebels." The image of Vader disappeared in static, and Davik relished the fact he could finally destroy his new enemy, and get the woman who he still loved, warmed the soul he never, and never could, have. He wouldn't have to wait long, they were heading to the base, he was sure that the rebel would send commandos to destroy it.

Meanwhile Prudii Squad had run into every imperial patrol on the planet, and dispatched each one quickly and efficiently, yet that didn't mean they killed every single person in each one. Some weren't made to be soldiers, and when they were the only ones left, they were spared. Jedi Commando followed the path of the light side of the Force, and his decisions were to let anyone who wasn't trying to still kill them live. Either way it still slowed them down tremendously.

When they finally reached a close distance to the base, they had to camouflage the landspeeder, and sneak closer and closer to the Imperial fortress. The base was much larger than anyone had expected. A wall 30 ft high with turrets and lookout posts loomed over them. There was no cover to sneak under from, and even though the rest of the squad would have had a change of getting past Sami's red armor would have giving them away in a second. It wasn't going to be easy to get in, and it was big enough to have a reactor core to power it. Afishee had even uttered, "Look at the size of that thing."

"Eh, you'll get used to it." Jason had chimed in.

"Right, Dosii, right."

"Seriously, you've never seen my pe…"

"How many times to I have to tell you it's tiny." This time Sami talked.

"Oh so the lady has seen it."

"Let's just talk about your package's size when were drinking beer after a job well done."

So they must have spent at least an hour trying to figure out how to get in. Eventually they figured to rest up and go in after nightfall, which the rebel commanders wouldn't like since they wanted the job done A.S.A.P. Although if it meant getting the job done and still being able to tell about it, they felt getting in could wait a few hours.

Night fell and chill ran up the spines of each member of the squad; however it wasn't a cold night. Perhaps it was an instinct, telling them that whatever awaited them would be waiting to kill them in some unorthodox way. They reached one of the gates, guarded by two elite stormtroopers, whose cries as they fell were never heard. Now for Prudii Squad it was good that they had finally had a slicer because the only way in was through would involve perusing a complicated lock. Ita had it open in under a minute, which even Jason and to admit it was extremely impressive.

They walked in, and just happened to enter into a hallway that was full of Imperials, and alarms, how wonderful for someone not wanting to be found. They ducked behind what little cover there was blasting back and forth and hoping they hit anyone who even got two meters within distance of an alarm. Jedi started barking out orders, "Dosii! Blow 'em up!"

"Thank you for being fun sir."

"Ita, cover us!"

"Yes sir.

"Meshla, we're going for a charge."

"Whatever help you want Jedi."

So while Jedi and Sami went charging head first into the fray without cover, and miraculously survived, Jason was utilizing ever "surprise" in his arsenal. The Imperials never had a chance, one Mandalorian could bring down an army, and four was just a wrecking crew. However for such a massive structure they would be a long way to go before they got to their objectives and little did they know that Davik Kyram was watching them, waiting, for the time to strike.

Now for some commercials, buy a toy will break in five seconds, you get a free DVD to make you buy more crap! Yea!

Notes:

No Mando'a translations today but still some notes, except I hope there is beer in the Star Wars Galaxy (If not that is just sad).

So as you can imagine there is a reason why Jason can never finish a joke, because they are inappropriate, for example the joke in here about size, so I'm trying to imply it without really saying it even though it is rated T.

So since this involves a lot of light/dark side alignment stuff I feel I need to explain each character's alignment using the KOTOR light/dark scale.

Jedi Commando: 95, so basically he usually makes the light side decisions most of the time, but he's not perfect.

Davik Kyram: 10, very evil as in no soul. The lowest KOTOR 1 companion is HK-47 (I think) and he's 20 (well the lowest guy is 20), now you know that 10 low and why Sami dumped Davik.

Samantha Meshla: 75 so basically Mission Vao and Carth Onasi for an example.

Jason Dosii: 55 so like Jolee Bindo, average but leans to the light side and doing the right thing

Afishee Ita: 55 same as above.

And I'm not going to deal with non OC's because those are all Lucas's stuff so I can only guess.

So I think that's all. Hope it pleased you.


	7. Level 1, no cheat codes HA HA!

Chapter 7 

**So can the Rebels succeed in their mission? Find out tonight in one of those stupid tabloid shows**.

Well that helped, that really helped a lot. For once a man who killed anyone and everything and one who was a good guy were thinking the same thing. The commandos had gone up two floors, ran into at least one and a half legions, and well they weren't anywhere near their objectives. Afishee and Sami would go to the command center and slice the main computer and gain most of the Imperial codes, thus giving the Rebels to the ability to intercept Imperial transmissions, while Jedi and Jason blew the entire complex into the black hole in the center of the galaxy. Yet Jedi had noticed the droid Davik was using to track the Rebels progress and blasted it.

Now Davik had to find another way to make sure they failed and he won. He figured they would go either to the central computer or the reactor core. He couldn't be in two places at once so he figured that the reactor core was more important. He also figured it could be a while before he even got close to the reactor core. The room he was in was on the other side of the base. He knew he had to raise an alarm to get there first, and he figured an alarm would be a good thing to raise anyway. He put on his gold helmet, distinctive even for Mandalorian armor, walked out, and slammed his fist into the nearest alarm he could find.

"Who raised the alarm?" The mission had just gone from bad to worse, and Jedi was sure not one of the Imperials they ran into reached an alarm. They made sure of that "Not me sir, musta been the new guy!"

"Will you please shut it Dosii! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Afishee dodged two blasts as he replied. This was not a situation anyone wanted to be in. Imperials were surrounding them, and things did not look good. "Uhh we got company from the other side!"

"Ahh, so these are the stormtroopers we're looking for."

"You want to live?"

"Nah I here hell's nice this time of year."

A grenade blew up near Jason, he felt his trip to hell was beginning, and it was not nice.

"Sir we really need to get out of here!"

"Hey I thought you liked it here, how bout we leave and you stay?"

Jedi did have to admit that they have to leave, his kill count was rising rapidly, but his life expectancy was dropping even faster. He was dodging blast and running to avoid hits every millisecond. More and more stormtroopers were coming; Jedi swore they were infinite but still falling faster than they could come.

"Well I don't have kids!"

"Neither do I but you'll can just go and hope you live to get some! Now get out of here all of you! Head to the objectives and try to stay alive!"

While he didn't have to repeat that, there was a line of dead stormtroopers where the commandos had fought their way out of the entanglement. However Jedi and Jason were supposed to stay together while Sami and Afishee were supposed to stay together, the ensuing chaos had assured that Jason had escaped with Afishee and Jedi with Sami. He got yet another beep over his comm. "Well that worked out great, should we try to form up?" Jason asked his commanding officer. And Jedi replied, "Negative, I have some charges, you and Ita go to the command center and Sami and I will head towards the reactor. Understood?" There was a short silence, then a reply. "Yeah, yeah that works for me, or do you just want to make a move on the girl?"

"What makes you think that?"

He really didn't want Jason annoying him about anything, he was just happy Sami was on a different comm. frequency. "Hey you're the one who told me about that, by the way can I pull rank on Mr. Fishy here?"

"Hey you never got a promotion, ever, you two are equals got it? Also, don't mention my, uhh, well, feelings for her to her, it won't be a great revelation for her, with Davik and all, and no basic, mando'a. Lastly comm. silence, got it?"

"Elek, parjii?"

"Oya ner vod."

Jedi shut his helmet comm. off, and he finally got some peace and quiet for once. He knew telling Sami what Jason had mentioned, he knew that would just make a bad situation worse. He motioned to her what he had told Jason, to go on, comm. silence, and mando'a, not basic. She nodded and then they were off, into more battle, and on a collision course with disaster.

Meanwhile Jason had just told Afishee what Jedi had told him, well the orders at least, he liked to take some liberal editing to the extremes with relaying orders. "So Jedi wants us to go together to slice the command center computer, and you to give me all the credit and wear a near suit next mission, the Imps will roast you then we get in."

"No, really di'kut."

"Wow you are boring."

"Just tell me whatever RC-2213 told you, not your osik."

"Well just a few things. One, never call Jedi by his designation, he hates it, makes him sound like an Imperial. Two, get the job done, save the galaxy, three be a nice ad'ika, and that is all, except that I am awesome, you'll really learn to love me in an awkward way." Jason hugged himself in a conceded way, just like his loved his ego.

"What were the damn orders?" This was really getting infuriating, and the fact he was interfering with his own rules, it just made it crazier. That and he was surprised that no Imperials had found them. Well actually he was wrong, right after he said that a patrol had just walked by, but Dosii fired, killed the leader, and when Ita had joined the others fell in seconds.

"Well just go to the central command center, comm. silence, and just to get them pissed no basic, mando'a."

"You get that ok?"

"Elek."

He was ready to get the mission over with, and maybe get off the front lines and into real commando work, but he was concerned about Jason. They ran off, blasting, their eyes set on the prize, and Mandalorian glory, or on a lower note, a glorious last stand. They both liked the first idea better.

**More notes, all this is necessary: Elek- mando'a for yes **

**Parjii- mando'a for victory **

**Oya- Mando'a for let's hunt, let's roll **

**Ner vod- mando'a for my brother, my friend **

**Di'kut- mando'a for moron, yes I know that shows up a lot **

**Ad'ika- mando'a for little one, usually affectionate, but not the way used in this, just for effect **

**That is all so everything is coming together, Dosii and Ita are bonding, and what is Jedi's feeling for Sami? Well this will go from a tabloid to soap opera. Have a happy January and rest of 2011, and keep reading, I don't care what just do it!**


	8. Yes! Elevator Music!

Chapter 8

We're back! Be afraid! So let's see what happens…

So the elevator music in an industrial elevator in a military base was somewhat awkward. Jedi and Sami looked at each other, laughed nervously then spent the rest of the ride in silence. They were getting closer and closer to the reactor core, and they were noticing that the path was getting surprisingly easier than they would have though. Was it an omen, a coincidence, good luck, or had Jedi's plan to keep comm. silence off worked better than he had hoped. He would have a rude awakening when he found out why it was working so well. The door opened, and they were both blasting their way out, again.

Meanwhile as Jason and Afishee were arguing their way to the command center, they also got into a rather awkward elevator.

"Well, even I couldn't think of this. Actually I could but still, but this is just…"

"Ridiculous? Random? Awesome? And what happened to no basic?" Afishee was really trying to figure out how Jason worked, Jedi would tell lta later that no one could find out and no one really wanted to.

"I was going to say artistic genius or madness, both of which work for me. As for the Mando'a, we're alone, and restrain yourself." Jason really looked forward to the next part of the conversation.

"I am not one of those! You're probably one!"

Jason put his finger to his lip, "Don't ask, don't tell." He was really starting to have fun with this.

"Osik, how are you still alive?" Another question that eluded everyone that knew him, except those who saw him fight, no one fought a Mandalorian, no matter how annoying as Ita would say, and lived. "Actually I don't want to know." The doors opened, and before a shoot even was fired, Dosii walked over to nearest Imperial and started babbling loudly in Mando'a. Ita really wished he didn't understand what Jason was saying, and when the Imperial finally gained enough of his senses to shoot, him and the rest of his comrades were charred remains after being hit by Jason's "little friend" which was his flamethrower. "Really? You really had to say that to him? Let them die in peace."

Jason just looked at Ita and grunted, "gar di'kut, k'uur, mando'a!" This new guy didn't get it; Jason hoped that when they got back Jedi wouldn't let the new guy stay in Prudii Squad. However part of him knew that wouldn't work out, they needed a slicer, and this guy was good. He stuck his arm out forward and barked out, "brokar hutt'une, ner vod!"

"Elek, par kote!" They ran off toward the command center and the resistance was getting stronger and stronger, but it really wasn't hard for two Mandalorian commandos. They were used to getting shot at, the odds getting worse and the entire galaxy going against them it was as Jedi would say, "It's just another day on the job, for, as Jang'buir once said he was, a simple man trying to make his way in the universe." For anyone sentient stuck in this galaxy it was one a motto everyone learned to live by.

They finally got to the command center, and got into a pitched duel with the guards, their opposite numbers in the Empire, Storm commandos. Jason and Afishee drew their vibroblades as they charged closer, and their foes drew the same blades. They clashed and dueled and dueled, each side trying to gain an edge. Eventually one of the storm commandos cut Ita's sword arm, but not after Ita driven his sword into his dueling opponent's armor, and Dosii had done the same.

"Osik." Ita was trying to stop the bleeding in his arm, and it wasn't. He was cut deep and the fact Dosii was chuckling didn't help him at all. He asked in Mando'a for some help, and fast. What he didn't expect was Jason's response.

"I'll think I'll just leave you there, the floor looks better red." Jason had dropped the mando'a, he didn't think they needed it anymore. He felt hearing a language of one of the most feared warriors was just overkill for people who were practically wetting themselves already if they knew what carnage had been unleashed on the base.

"You are not being serious are you? Because if you are I will go back on the comm. and tell our leader that you left me to die. So you won't get the promo you want."

"How the hell did you know a wanted a promo?" Jason hadn't mentioned his ambitions to Ita yet, and he really didn't know that, "Oh don't tell me you're a Jedi knight too because the reading of the minds get really annoying." He walked towards Ita, to help get the wound stopped bleeding. For Afishee, finally getting Jason on the defensive was relieving for him. After his wound was patched up he started to slice the door to the command center.

"Anyway I was studying psychology at Corellia University before I joined, I can read you face, or you voice since you have a helmet on."

"But how did you know…" Yet the doors opened and they blasted their ways into the command center.

"Hello mom I'm home! Did ya miss me? Wait what with little Jonny doing? Oh real nice ad'ika, real kandosii." Jason had made another one of his famous, or rather infamous, comments as they went in.

It took a short while for them to clear the room, even with Ita's injury. They ran over to the security consols and Ita shut the alarm and started looking through the codes and records that could break all encrypted Imperial codes in the galaxy. Jason covered the door, he couldn't slice for his life, and with all the officers walking through the door and trying to shoot, it wasn't that bad an idea.

"Uhh Dosii?"

"Yeah fishy?"

"I found out why we're meeting so many bogies today."

"Tell me?"

"Commando and Meshla are walking into a trap. It won't be pretty." Jason ran over to the computer. After he saw what Ita say. He tried to get Jedi or Sami on the comm., but neither one had theirs on. He looked at Ita and said, "Well let's get out of here before they blow the place to the netherworlds of the Force."

"You sure they will?"

Jason hesitated then added, "They might think I'm a pain in the shebes, but I know that we could do anything, alone or together, they'll do it, I know it."

Notes:

Just yeah Jason's reference about don't ask don't tell there is no bias against that group and I hope no offense, and I know that policy got repealed.

Osik- Mando'a for crap

Gar di'kut, k'uur, mando'a!- Mando'a for you idiot, shut it, mando'a!

Brokar hutt'une, ner vod!- Mando'a for beat cowards, my brother

Elek, par kote!- Mando'a for yes, for glory!

Promo- short for promotion.


	9. Climax, all I have to say

Chapter 9

Well now the Jason and Afishee have done their work; it's up to Jedi and Sami to get their part done, but what is the trap?

"Why aren't they coming at us with anything?" Even Jedi had stopped speaking mando'a, he felt that no one other than Sami heard him, or even knew that he was in the station. Commando and Sami must have only run into a handful of Imperials, or by Jedi's own estimates no more than fifty, and they expected a reactor core to be well defended, instead of someone letting them walk right in. It was unsettling, and Jedi have even muttered the _most _infamous, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Hey we haven't had any problems yet."

"Why do you think I'm concerned?"

"Well you need to learn to look on the brighter side of things."

"Well maybe but when you're Force-Sensitive, that usually meant you are going to get into some real big trouble." Little did they know how much trouble they would be sucked into.

"Relax Jedi, they can't break through us, together, well I guess it was meant to be this way." Jedi wasn't sure what Sami meant by that. Was she encouraging him, or flirting with him. He really didn't want to know, it would take his mind off the mission.

They reached the door, and like the command center, it was guarded by storm commandos. Unfortunately for the storm commandos, a clone commando knew everything they did, only with Mandalorian spirit and experience, it wasn't a long fight, and the two guards fell in a matter of seconds. Jedi started to slice the lock as Sami would give him some cover fire, not that they needed it, no one had really met up with them at all, they wondered if Dosii and Ita were having this easy a time. However just as the moment the doors opened, and they walked through, Jedi's bad feeling had become more than just a feeling. He swore he heard Sami drop an F-bomb. He looked straight ahead at the lone man who stood between success and rather slow and painful death. "Ahh, It's been how long since we last met, A few hours maybe? How is that arm? What about your… ankle."

"Save your breath before I gut you clone." Davik and Jedi stared at each other, both with determined faces, neither will to give up, although just their Mandalorian armors' visors staring at each other. "Now, Jedi Commando, an old friend of yours wants to have a reunion."

"What a brother? I mean you hate them, well us, and most of the clones with the growth acceleration are retired."

"Well let's just say Lord Vader thinks you two could get along well." Davik wanted to get this over with, so he could get Sami, and get rid of this clone. "So please just put some binders on and go."

"Look I don't really like you, but I don't want to kill you." Jedi's calm and well Jedi-like ways had been showing itself.

"And you call yourself Mando'ade clone. You don't want to fight, well you will hutt'uun." Here he been spoiling for a fight, one this clone was denying him.

"Look who's talking, after what you did to me, to Tawny." Sami was furious; her crazy ex was calling the one man who had even taken a bullet for her a coward. "Now please, for me, just walk away."

"You'll come back to me, eventually. This guy will go rot in a cell, or whatever Vader wants to do with him."

"Only in your dreams, only in your dreams."

"Hey I'd still catch a grenade for ya."

"That could be arranged..."

"Please don't aggravate him. We do have a job to do cyar'ika." Jedi really hoped that cut deep into Davik's psyche.

"What did you call her!"

"Ohh you didn't know that? I thought a _stalker,_" he emphasized the word stalker, "would know that she's moved on."

"She's mine, chaakar!"

"Try telling her that, she really is all over me, bet she never gave you a lap dance." When Jedi said that Sami's jaw dropped, another emotion hidden by a helmet, she really did not expect for Jedi to say that, even if she had. She screamed out, "Do you want him to kill us!"

"Apparently!" Davik fired a dart from his wrist launcher, and struck a tranquilizer in one of the few places Sami's armor didn't cover, which was actually impressive. When he tried the same to Jedi, well Jedi was a bit too quick for Davik. After the dart missed, Jedi had raised his blaster and damaged Davik's wrist launcher. Davik drew his and they started a firefight, which isn't too bright with the fact they were in a reactor core. Then Davik hit Jedi's hand. Commando fired his jetpack and charged into Davik, knocking him over. They continued their fighting with fist and foot. Unfortunately Davik really could fight well, and Jedi felt his gut knocked into his throat and his head spinning. Davik charged in to knock Jedi unconscious, but Jedi spun out of the way, and Davik's helmet was knocked off. Jedi and Davik stood face to face again, ready and waiting to strike at each other.

"Come on Davik I don't want to fight you."

"Aww the coward tries his mind tricks on me, not going to work."

"If I was you'd be dead already. Now just walk away," he dropped his arms, "I'm just going to do my job and go, ok?"

"Well you took my girl, and you won't beat the empire, you will join us."

"And become a slave? I don't think so. That's why I'm sparing you. You don't deserve to die, not until you realize you're a slave to Palpatine, Vader and the dark side."

"No di'kut, you should be, and hate just makes me stronger."

"Well I won't fight." Jedi walked away as if to show he felt their duel was pointless. Davik was furious at Jedi, to refuse to fight, to walk away. To steal the woman he loved, and try to walk away with her, after this clone humiliated him once before. He snarled, blinded by hatred, and ran at Jedi. When Jedi turned around he got the full force of Davik's upper cut. This time his helmet was knocked off and Davik was driving Jedi back, and getting some really good blows through; however any knockout one, could not get past Jedi's blocks. Then Davik swung again, only for Jedi to grab Davik's fist and twist it, breaking it. Davik cried out in pain but still lunged at Jedi, meeting with the same results when he tried with his other arm. Then Davik felt himself flung over the clone's back and onto the ground.

He was surprised, and he hadn't lost a fight for a while, with the exception of his little encounter with Prudii Squad earlier, before that he hadn't lost since the last time he saw Jedi, on Mandalore. Jedi dragged him up and pushed him against the wall, with the knife gauntlet pressed at Davik's throat. He screamed, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slot you right now!"

"Well there is a stormtrooper battalion outside, either way I got you." Davik had a poison blade with his gauntlet. Vader could live if he didn't get his clone. He jabbed it at Jedi, Jedi dodged away, and knocked Davik's glove off his already injuried hand. Jedi was about to land the killing blow when he heard a voice, a man's voice, one coming from the netherworlds of the Force, "Kill him and you'll fall, let him live."

Jedi Commando listened and let Davik live, he might live to regret it later. "Now get out of here now!" Davik listened for once. Jedi laid the charges and walked over to Sami, who was starting to regain consciousness. "Come on Cyar'ika, come on. We need to go there are at least seventy five Imps outside waiting to kill us. Luckily there's a back door where we need to go out now." She groggily got up with Jedi and looked at him, she muttered, "Davik."

"Alive and well, it is rather unfortunate for us."

"Why?"

"It was the right thing to do."

"Ok. One more thing."

"What? I mean we really need to go now."

"You are not getting a lap dance."

"Well will I get the other thing?"

"What?"

"Sami Meshla, will you go out with me?" Jedi finally got to ask it. He had a crush on her for about a year now, and he never really got the nerve to tell her until now. He found it somewhat odd that he could get shot and spend a month in a bacta tank, but not tell the women he loved that he loved her. Unfortunately for him, Jason knew, and Jedi never heard the end of it.

"Uhh, can we talk about this when we're out of here?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." So Jedi got his armor and blaster again, they went out through the back door, which was still guarded by at least twenty stormtroopers. When they finally got back out through somewhat heavy resistance, unlike earlier, they blew the place sky high. Jason and Ita saw them come out and ran over. "So I see you got out of the trap." Ita had said.

"Yeah, yeah, and we ran into her old friend again."

"Aww he would kill you if he knew about you." Jason was still being a pain in the shebs.

"She does, and he thinks that."

"Well are you together?"

"I don't know, are we?" Jedi looked over at Sami, waiting for an answer. He hoped it was finally time to move on, and if she realized who he was. "I mean last time, how long ago did I save you from Davik? I mean that time, wow, sparks really flew."

She realized who she was talking to, that this was the man who had saved her from Davik, a man whom she wished had stayed after that life changing day. She wanted to find him ever since, she said it was just to thank him for keeping her sane, but every time she went back to Kyrimorut he was never there. That and most people who knew about the incident, which was only the people she told, felt she wanted more than to just thank him. He had vanished, only to reemerge later to fight for a common cause, and not knowing who he had ended up with. Now she realized she had finally found him, she smiled, "Yes, Jedi Commando, yes." and they then walked off into the sunset, hand in hand…looking to the future, wanting to be together…forever.

**Notes:**

**Ha I just created a love triangle, WA HA HA HA! Bad soap opera :b….**

**So I'm going to leave some references in here for you to figure out but for the most part here are the notes. For all you that noticed, there is was a song reference in here so I don't own the lyrics to that the same way I don't own Star Wars and I expect to be flamed for something in here so either send me a pm about it, don't say anything, or make a review somewhat toned down I guess.**

**Hutt'uun- mando'a for coward, worst mando'a insult**

**Cyar'ika- Mando'a for honey, baby, affection for husband/wife or boyfriend/girlfriend**

**Mando'ade- Mando'a for Mandalorian**

**Chaakar- Mando'a for thief**


	10. Epilogue and FINALLY DONE!

Chapter 10/Epilogue

Ok so this is it, Epilogue and 10th chapter, I know it isn't long and needed some work but it was my first story so I think I did ok. As usual enjoy, have fun, read some other fanfics, yeah…

Prudii Squad was celebrating, another mission done, a perfect success record intact. They also celebrated the fact they were finally an official four man squad, with the joining of Afishee Ita. They spent a few hours, enjoying their victory and life, and listening to good jokes from Jason, rather than his usually, idiotic, and unwelcome ones. Jedi was first to raise his beer to toast, "Vode, another victory, another mission not going as planned, another Imperial hutt'uun that wants to kill us. I think that's something to drink to."

"I look for any excuse to get drunk but that works," Jason replied. He took one last swig of his beer, "Well someone finally noted my excellence and I have to go get an award or something. I want to seem sober, not drunk like I usually am." He saluted Jedi and he walked off, stumbling slightly, Jason had trouble measuring his alcohol intake, a lot of trouble. That left the other three, bantering and conversing for another hour or so, until Afishee spoke, "I need get going, reports on the mission, transfer sheets." He let out a sigh, "It's going to take a few hours, and command's all over my shebs for it. Anyway, glad to be a part of the squad sir. Hope the Force is with me."

"Whatever happened to mando'ade good luck?" Jedi replied.

"I didn't think you'd say that but I honestly don't know that, being half Corellian," he shrugged; he had been the object of abuse since he was a toddler, Mandalorians and Corellians hate each other. Afishee was man who was half-Corellian, half-Mandalorian; a walking contradiction. He heard Jedi and Sami chuckle. Afishee looked at the positive, Jason wasn't there. He eventually broke his awkward moment and asked, "So what is your version of good work."

"First of all it's ours, even if you are half Corellian," Jedi knew Ita was one of them, even with that minor, actually major, defect Ita had. Fortunately for him, Jedi didn't care much. Jedi continued, "and it's," Sami joined in for this part as she and Jedi chimed in unison, "Shoot straight and run fast."

"Heh, yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, don't have too much fun without me."

"Oh trust me, we will," Jedi put on a corny grin. Afishee just laughed and strode off, that mix of being cocky and having a fierce honor code showing in every step. That left Jedi and Sami. He looked over his shoulder, the back at her and noted, "So looks like it's just us."

"So?"

"Com'on, let's go have some fun. You and me cyar'ika. Whaddya say?" He still had that grin on. Sami just chuckled and shook her head, "Jedi isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Who said I was patient?"

"You. You take that Jedi part of yourself way to seriously." Jedi cursed under his breath. Just because his name was Jedi Commando didn't mean he followed the part about no relationships, he thought it was osik. He sighed, "Alright I can wait to do it."

"Yeah keep it to yourself until we're married." Jedi was frozen in place when she said that. Married? They hadn't even been dating for a day and she was talking about marriage? She laughed, "Relax I'm just kidding with ya. What our fearless leader afraid of commitment?"

"No just psychos for dates, which you're turning out to be." He calmed down, looked at his beer, and took one long gulp to ease his nerves.

"Oh, sorry," They sat there for a little while until she broke the silence and continued, "I guess that's why friends and co-workers don't date."

"I guess this wasn't my greatest idea, but no one said I was smart." He shrugged again, "We'll figure out how to make it work."

"Yeah, we can do almost anything else perfectly together, why not date."

"Well I guess that's its then, let's go."

"Ok." They kissed, Jedi paid the tab, although he was going to have to get credits from Jason, who Jedi was now surprised hadn't stumbled out completely drunk do to all the alcohol Jason had consumed. Anyway, Jedi and Sami began to walk out, hand in hand, until Jedi was stopped at the door by a lone wookiee who growled at him. That's when it dawned on Jedi he owed another friend from Corellia a little visit. He whispered in Sami's ear, "You might want to go, last time I talked with Solo he almost got me killed by just speaking with him," Jedi then looked at the wookiee and said, "Undesii, Chewie, I'll see Han where ever he's sulking around this time." Jedi being Mandalorian and not trying to kill Han Solo, actually befriending the smuggler, made a plethora of enemies. So Jedi went with Chewbacca to Han, who had managed to get an inconspicuous table in the back of the cantina, a table suitable for someone hiding from half the galaxy. Jedi sat down across from this infamous smuggler and greeted him, "Han you Corellian chaakar, how's dodging most of my family going?"

Han shrugged, "Better I guess, I gave Boba the slip over Ord Mantell, your friend Sev Fett and his wife Tawny couldn't get me on Nar Shaddaa, you're actually the only Mandalorian or bounty hunter that's been able to get within a hemisphere of me in a long time."

"That's because I'm the only one, minus my squad, that isn't trying to kill you or give you to Jabba for credits or that you just pissed off." The fact that Jedi could boast that he was Mandalorian and had a friendship was just another oddity or defect that was part of him. Han agreed with that and then got serious, "I need a favor from you."

"Well if I can hand you in for that price I'll do it."

"Funny. We both know you aren't a fan of credits and your motivated by morals, unlike, and fortunately, me."

"Ok Han, I'll keep you alive. Who do you want me to bribe this time?"

"Hey you're catching on. You sure you ain't Corell…"

"The point and yes, I'm sure. Ask Boba if I'm related to him."

"I need you to use that holky religion you call the Force to convince an Imperial Moff that I'm not smuggling goods through his sector and his patrols can have a day off for once."

"Well I'm not great with the whole Force think, sorry I can't do mind tricks. If you want me to deal with this go to command and see if they want my squad to assassinate him."

"Yeah, ok. Well until next time, stay alive out there. I'd hate to lose my only friend from Mandalore." They stood up and shook hands Jedi as he replied, "I'd hate to lose my favorite target, and Chewie, take good care of this scruffy nerf herder for me." Chewbacca roared in agreement and Jedi was about to leave the cantina again, when another hero of Yavin, Luke Skywalker, walked past. They just acknowledged each other, "Han's in there in case you're looking for him, Luke."

"Thanks, Jedi." Luke was about to go find Han until he remembered a question that had plagued him since he first met Jedi Commando. He stopped and finally asked it, "Jedi, you were in the Clone Wars right?"

"Well given the fact that I am a clone I'd say yeah. Why?" Although Jedi thought he knew why Luke was asking this. Jedi really didn't want to answer.

"Well, uhh, did you serve with my father, Anakin Skywalker?" Now Jedi was conflicted. He was one of the few people who knew Anakin Skywalker had become Darth Vader, but should Luke know that? Jedi wasn't one to lie to people he trusted, but he had found Master Kenobi on Tatooine a few years back an Obi-Wan had warned Jedi never to tell Luke that Vader was his father. That was what really got Jedi confused. Should he lie and say he never knew General Skywalker? Or tell the whole truth? He decided on a compromise, Luke could hear the hero and good man Anakin Skywalker was during the time Jedi served under him, but that was in. He motioned for Luke to sit down, "This story might take a while. It's long, but it's good, very good. I'll tell you about the hero with no fear that saved me and my brothers more than once on the battlefield…"

"And who were your brothers again, if you don't mind me asking?" Luke asked.

Ooh, that was a personal question.

"My brothers...best I ever had. They were the toughest out of us all, and I'm guessing you want their names? OK, their names were–"

He stopped short, did he really want everyone to know who his brothers were, dead or alive?

"...Their names were...?"

"I'll tell ya about my brothers later, Luke...you wanted to know about 'The Hero With No Fear'?"

**Notes:**

**Hut'uun- Mando'a for coward, extremely offensive.**

**Vode- Brothers/Sisters/Friends**

**Mando'ade- Mando'a for Mandalorian**

**Osik- crap**

**Cyar'ika- Honey, baby, what you would say to a lover**

**Udesii- Calm down**

**Chaakar- thief**

**So that's all folks!**


End file.
